The present invention relates to finger operated and spring loaded stirring device mounted on a drinking vessel for stirring the liquid contained therein.
Drinking vessels typified by drinking cups or mugs come in various forms which are basically handheld drinking containers fitted with ear or handle. They commonly hold coffee, tea, chocolate drinks or soup wherein powdered cream, sugar, honey or other condiments are added. Teaspoon or plastic stirring stick is required to mix such ingredients before drinking. As the undissolved or insoluble ingredients settle on the bottom surface of a drinking vessel, another round of stirring is again required. In the absence of stirring stick or teaspoon, it is also a normal practice to mildly shake the cup or mug to help mix said ingredients but there is a risk of spillage when said cup or mug is still partly full.
Stirring also presents limitations in some new plastic insulated mugs which are designed with deep bottoms resulting in the inconvenience of stirring where standard stirring sticks are short.
Most commonly, if the drinking vessel is held up by a drinker, the other free hand is required to hold a stirring stick or teaspoon to mix its liquid content.
This problem of stirring without the use of a free hand is also present during:
(a) Watching sports wherein the other hand holds a snack food;
(b) Leisure vehicle driving wherein at least one hand is required full time on a steering wheel;
(c) At home doing some reading, attending to chores like pressing or ironing clothes or simply talking over a phone.